1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle and more particularly to a motorcycle characterized by the construction and arrangement of air cleaners and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There are motorcycles whose air cleaner is arranged on one side (right or left side) of a body thereof. The air cleaner, which is an equipment connected to the air intake system of an engine, is preferably located near the cylinder or cylinder head of the engine, and the maintenance of a filter element and the like is required at a specified frequency and performed from the outside, so that the place near the engine and on the side of the body is a preferable position. Particularly, for motorcycles in which the so-called V-type engine is horizontally mounted (that is, arranged in such a manner that a crankshaft extends in the right and left direction of the body), there are many cases where the air cleaner is arranged on one side of the body as mentioned above. That is because it is reasonable with respect to effective space utilization and preferable with respect to appearance that the air intake passage connected from the air cleaner to the carburetor is housed in the V-shaped root portion formed by the cylinder,with the air cleaner located on the outside and facing the right or left side of the body. An example of the motorcycle in which an air cleaner is arranged on one side of the body in that manner is described in, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Laid-Open Patent SHO 60-131317.